Is this goodbye?
by JiminXJungkook
Summary: This was just an idea that I had of Jack and Rose having their first fight as husband and wife. COMPLETE.


Chippewa falls Wisconsin 1920. Jack had just come home from work. "Rose Darling I'm home" Their was no answer. "Rose? Bella? Adam? Josephine? Is anyone home?" Jack walked into the sitting room to find it empty. All the house was empty. Where could they all be? Jack sat down with a beer in his hand and slowly drank it. An hour had just past.

The grandfather clock struck 6:00. Jack was now worried. Rose and his children were never home this late. not even on a Friday night. Rose would of have told Jack that she and the children would be late.

At 9:00 Rose and the children came home. Jack was in bed asleep until he opened his eyes to see Rose walking in the bedroom.

"Rose where were you?"

"Don't talk to me Jack" She said angrily. Jack was in shock. What had he done to upset her?

Jack climbed out of bed. He walked up behind her and tried to embrace her. She then pulled away and walked away from him. "No Jack no."

"What do you mean by 'no'?

"Last night when we put the kids to bed you didn't talk to me. I was worried about you. When I left the room and came back you were asleep and you were talking"

"I was talking to you in my sleep?"

"Yes. You were talking to this other girl"

"Girl? Rose who are you talking about?"

"A girl called Anna"

"Rose I don't know anyone called Anna"

"Then why were you talking to her?!"

"Rose baby this is silly. It was a dream. I want to dream about you" Jack moved closer to Rose but she walked away.

"Goodnight Jack I'll see you tomorrow" Rose got her pillow and a blanket from the closet. Jack knew what she was doing but he wanted to ask.

"Where are you going with all that?"

"I'm going to sleep on the couch."

"No Rose please don't"

"Well don't dream about other girls"

"I don't know any girl by the name of Anna. Believe me Rose please" Jack and Rose both had tears in their eyes. "If you don't like or love me then I'll sleep on the couch, you take the bed Rose"

"It's alright Jack. I don't mind the couch" She said as she exited the room.

Rose set up in the sitting room. Her little mascara that she was wearing was running down her cheeks. She got a damp cloth from the kitchen and whipped it off. Rose came across a little box which had photos of them from their wedding and honeymoon.

 **Flashback**

 ** _..I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"_**

 ** _"I love you Rose with all my heart"_**

 ** _"I love you too Jack Dawson" They kissed again. Jack picked Rose up and carried her out of the church. The same day they got a train to California where Jack would show Rose Santa Monica._**

 ** _Jack showed Rose around Santa Monica. They went horse riding on the beach._**

 ** _"Just remember one leg on each side Rose"_**

 ** _"I remember Jack. How could I ever possibly forget that"_**

 ** _Jack also took Rose dancing. they drank cheap beer and went on the roller coaster._**

 ** _"It's alright to be sick!"_**

 ** _"I'll just be sick then!"_**

 ** _At the end of the day they would go to the stars._**

 **End of flashback**

Rose smiled at the pictures. She found one of her and Jack fishing from the pier. After a few minutes Rose got up to put the box away when Jack came into the room.

"Hay" He said

"Hi"

"what are you doing?"

"I just finished looking through our wedding and honeymoon photos." Jack walked over to Rose.

"Can I sit?"

"Yeah"

"Listen Rose I'm sorry for dreaming about that other girl. I feel guilty for not telling you before and I'm sorry"

"Who is she?"

"She was a older women that I know. She liked my art and one day she asked me to draw her"

"Was she a French girl?"

"Yes, Yes she was"

"Did you have any feels for her?"

"No. She was married but her husband was at the same time divorcing her"

"oh" Rose took Jacks hand. "I'm sorry Jack for the way I have been totonight."

"It's alright Rose I forgive you"

"You do?"

"I do"

"I love you Jack" They kissed and put there arms around each other and cried.

"I will always forgive and love you Rose." They kissed passionately. They fell onto the couch. Rose slowly started to undress Jack. "Rose maybe we shouldn't do it hear because of the kids"

"Sorry your right. I just couldn't help it."

"I'll take you back to bed"

"And the stars?"

"Definitely"


End file.
